Saga zbiegłego więźnia Galaktycznego Patrolu
jest piątą główną sagą magi Dragon Ball Super. Fabuła Jakiś czas później po Turnieju Mocy Son Gokū pojawia się w Capsule Corporation, aby trenować z Vegetą w pokoju grawitacyjnym Vegeta pyta go o Migatte no gokui, a Gokū odpowiada, że będzie musiał dalej szlifować swój trening, aby ponownie go użyć. Nagle ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Bulmę, która prosi ich, aby wyszli. Mówi im, że Mister Satan zadzwonił, ponieważ pojawił się tajemniczy kosmita i próbuje porwać Dobrego Majina Bū. Son Gokū używa teleportacji, aby natychmiast tam dotrzeć, podczas gdy Vegeta odmawia i sam decyduje się tam polecieć. Obok pałacu Mister Satana grupa kosmitów zaczyna wchodzić na pokład statku kosmicznego z Dobrym Bū, który śpi. Mister Satan próbuje ich powstrzymać, lecz bezskutecznie. Gdy pojawiają się Son Gokū i Vegeta, główny porywacz, Mels, po zobaczeniu ich, wydaje się wiedzieć, kim są, ale zanim skończył się domyślać, Gokū atakuje innych porywaczy. Nie mając wyboru, Mels używa swojego ogłuszającego pistoletu, aby uśpić Son Gokū i Vegetę, i mówi swoim ludziom, aby również zabrali ich ze sobą, ponieważ mogą im pomóc w ich sprawie. Jaco budzi Son Gokū, który znajduje się teraz na statku kosmicznym Galaktycznego Patrolu. Mels pojawia się i przeprasza Gokū za jego czyny, ale mówi, że nie miał wyboru, ponieważ nie chciał go słuchać. Vegeta pyta, dlaczego potrzebuje Bū, więc Mels wyjaśnia, że niebezpieczny przestępca uciekł z Galaktycznego Więzienia i aby go pojmać, potrzebują pomocy pewnej istoty, Dai Kaiōshina. 10 milionów lat temu na planecie Moro, Dai Kaiōshin wraz z Południowym Kaiōshinem toczą pojedynek z Moro. Czarnoksiężnik atakuje ich skałami następnie absorbuje energię życiową z pobliskiej planety, przy czym doprowadziło to do jej eksplozji. Galaktyczna policja (funkcjonariusze Galaktycznego Patrolu) obserwują walkę z daleka. Gdy Moro zszedł ze skały, Dai Kaiōshin użył zaklęcia zwanego Kai Kai Motoru i obezwładnił złoczyńce, a Funkcjonariusze Galaktycznego Patrolu pojmali go. Wracając do teraźniejszości Mels, kontynuuje opowiadanie tej historii Son Gokū, Vegecie i Jaco. Mówi, że Moro odzyskał część mocy i uciekł. Więc potrzebują pomocy Dai Kaiōshina, który obecnie jest częścią Dobrego Majina Bū. Son Gokū oferuje im pomoc, Vegeta niechętnie się na to godzi. Bohaterowie idą do Króla Galaktyki. Po czym Gokū i Vegeta zostają funkcjonariuszami Galaktycznego Patrolu. Na planecie Jung, rodzeństwo Macareni napada na pociąg z cennym towarem. Statek kosmiczny galaktycznego patrolu leci za pociągiem. Mels wskakuje na wagon z cennym surowcem. Następnie przegania złodziei i ratuje cały ładunek przed upadkiem z torów z małą pomocą Jaco. Na końcu rodzeństwo Macareni zostaje pojmane i wsadzone do więzienia. Galaktyczny Patrol wraca do siedziby głównej ich statek kosmiczny otrzymuje raport od innego oddziału, który znalazł lokalizację Moro. Po wskazaniu kierunku, w którym znajduje się czarnoksiężnik, Son Gokū próbuje wykryć jego ki. Gdy Gokū go znalazł on złowrogo się uśmiecha, pozornie wiedząc, że Saiyanin go znalazł, oszałamiając go. Po spróbowaniu znalezienia ki Moro, Son Gokū mówi Vegecie, że złoczyńca wyczuwał, to że jest poszukiwany. Dodaje, że to było coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Vegeta pyta, czy Moro ma boską ki, ale Saiyanin zaprzecza temu, mówiąc, że jego energia nie była tak duża, ale przerażająca, poza tym, co kiedykolwiek czuł. Kiedy Gokū opisuje energię Moro mówi, że jest podobna do wielu ludzi krzyczących z bólu. Mels wyjaśnia, że jest to wynikiem jego zdolności absorbowania siły życiowej z planet, którą może następnie wykorzystać jako swoją własną moc i dlatego żyje tak długo. Gdzie indziej w kosmosie, Moro podróżuje na pokładzie statku kosmicznego i mówi swojemu pilotowi, Raspberry'emu, jak jest poszukiwany. Moro przyznaje, że jego zdolności magiczne spadły do niskiego poziomu. Raspberry mówi, że wkrótce dotrą do miejsca celowego. Na statku Galaktycznego Patrolu, Gokū orientuje się, w którym kierunku zmierza Moro, na Nową Namek, choć zastanawia się, jak Moro mógł o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ lokalizacja była utrzymywana w tajemnicy dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale Mels mówi mu, że gdy jego zdolności powróciły do niego, Moro jest w stanie zlokalizować planety, które istnieją. Właśnie wtedy Pasta Macareni przerywa, mówiąc, że słyszał o Nameczanach i smoczych kulach od współwięźnia, który wcześniej pracował pod władzą Freezy, który szukał silnych wojowników, aby pomóc je znaleźć. I wkrótce informacje dotarły do kolejny więźniów w tym do Moro. A teraz wydaje się, że czarnoksiężnik sam ich szuka. Wracając na pokład statku Moro, Moro liczy swoją fortunę, że odłamek jego magii powrócił do niego, zanim został uwięziony. Kiedy Raspberry wspomina, że zdobył tę magię kilka lat temu, Moro wyjaśnia, że to właśnie ona pozwoliła mu uwolnić się zarówno samemu, jak i jemu z więzienia. Raspberry mówi Moro o tym, w jaki sposób smocze kule mogą spełnić trzy życzenia. I pyta się go czy może prosić o jedno życzenie, by uciec na planetę, gdzie Galaktyczny Patrol i Armia Freezy go nigdy nie znajdzie. Moro zgadza się, a Raspberry mu za to dziękuję. Na Nowej Namek, Mūri i para młodych Nameczan dziękują Bogu za to że żyją w pokoju. Gdy statek Moro zaczyna lądować na Nową Namek. Gokū w decyduje, że muszą natychmiast teleportować się na tę planetę, ponieważ nie mają czasu dla Dobrego Majina Bū, aby go obudzić i zabiera Vegetę ze sobą. Gdy dwaj Saiyanie przybywają na planetę, witają Mūri'ego, a Moro wylądował. Z góry Moro jest świadkiem ich przybycia i zauważa dużą ilość energii, którą posiada Son Gokū. Gokū ostrzega Mūri'ego o bieżących wydarzeniach, a Nameczanie wkrótce chwytają smocze kule i uciekają z obszaru. Vegeta potwierdza wcześniejszą wypowiedź Son Gokū o złowieszczym ki Moro, ale mówi, że nie jest wart walki mimo złych przeczuć Gokū. Moro wychodzi ze statku, gdy Son Gokū go woła. Saiyanin mówi do Moro, aby zawrócił i wrócił do więzienia, ale jest ignorowany. Czarnoksiężnik używa swoich mocy i za pomocą telekinezy przyciąga Escę z ukrycia i chwyta go za szyję, nazywając go tylko pożywieniem. Kiedy Moro zaczyna wysysać z niego energię życiową. Vegeta nagle uderza w dłoń Moro, chwyta dziecko i wysyła je do starszego Nameczana. Vegeta, chcąc spłacić ból, który spowodował Nameczanom wiele lat wcześniej, postanawia najpierw walczyć z Moro, przekształcając się w Super Saiyanina i atakuje go. Gdy ponownie rzuca się na niego, Moro wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności, by rzucić Vegetę o ziemię i skały „bez użycia rąk”, ale jest zaskoczony, gdy książę przemienił się w Super Saiyanina Goda. Moro próbuje użyć tej samej zdolności, ale tym razem nie jest w stanie złapać celu, a zamiast tego zostaje uderzony.Moro celuje w niego drzewami, ale Vegeta bez trudu się obronił. Na pokładzie statku Galaktycznego Patrolu, Mels decyduje się wrócić do kwatery głównej, ponieważ znów będą potrzebować Dai Kaiōshina. Jaco mówi mu, że Saiyanie mają przyzwoitą szansę na wygraną, Mels mówi, że jest to mało prawdopodobne. Na polu walki Moro zdejmuje płaszcz i jest gotowy do użycia swojej magii. Son Gokū wskazuje zdolność Moro do absorbowania energii życiowej, coś, co ostatnio próbował zrobić z Escą. Moro mówi, że użyje tej samej techniki, ale w innej formie. W tym samym czasie w przestrzeni kosmicznej Mels dalej wyjaśnia Jaco, że Moro jest w stanie wykorzystać energię w swoich atakach, którą kradnie z planet. Moro przywołuje falę energii z ziemi z samej planety, która zaskakuje Vegetę. Moro wyjaśnia, że atak nie polega tylko na jego mocy, ale także na planetach, a Nowa Namek ma wyjątkową energię. Vegeta w biegu wzbija się w powietrze, by uciec, ale potem zostaje uderzony przez kilka strumieni energii od tyłu, które wysyłają go z powrotem na ziemię. Vegeta atakuje Moro, który w odpowiedzi przywołuje kolejną falę energii przed sobą jako tarczę. Kiedy Son Gokū mówi Vegecie, aby się z nim zamienił, on zaprzeczył. Vegeta mówi Morowi, że niedługo osiągnie limit, jeśli użyje tego samego ruchu, ale Moro mówi mu, że nie ma ograniczeń, ponieważ może nadal używać tej techniki, dopóki sama planeta nie zostanie zniszczona. Vegeta przyznaje, że nie jest w stanie go dotknąć. Książę Saiyan pyta Moro, dlaczego przybył na Nową Namek i jaki jest jego cel. Moro odpowiada, że chce nameczańskie smocze kule. Moro pyta Vegetę, czy coś o nich wie i kiedy Vegeta mówi, że nie zna szczegółów, Moro próbuje go wykończyć. Vegeta jest w stanie odeprzeć Moro, który po raz pierwszy pojawia się za nim, wykorzystując moc do ataków z tej planety. Vegeta pyta Moro, jakie będzie jego życzenie, ponieważ ma już wystarczająco dużo mocy, ale Moro mówi, że jakby zyskał całą swoją moc to Vegeta, byłby dla niego owadem, a ta cała planeta to szybki posiłek, a siłę tą stracił przez wiele lat spędzonych w zamknięciu. Vegeta domyślił się i powiedział, że jego życzenie to przywrócenie pełni sił, Moro odpowiedział, że tak. Vegeta przestaje się bawić i używa Final Flasha, który zniszczył technikę Moro. Zaskoczony siłą przeciwnika, Moro tworzy jeszcze więcej ataków, aby go wykończyć, ale Vegeta łatwo unika wszystkie i kopie Moro mocno w brzuch, który trafia do wody. Moro wynurza się z wody. Raspberry myśli, że Moro jest po przegranej stronie bitwy, próbuje opuścić planetę statkiem kosmicznym. Moro zbiera energię, która formuje się w kulę i rośnie, gdy kradnie energię z planety, Son Gokū, Vegety i Nameczan, powoduje ich osłabienie. Ku zaskoczeniu Gokū i Vegety, Moro nie rzuca kulą, ale zamiast tego zjadają , co daje mu dodatkową moc. Czarnoksiężnik zauważył statek kosmiczny Raspberry'ego i używa telekinezy, aby zrzucić go na ziemię. Vegeta próbuje ponownie zmienić się w Super Saiyan Blue, ale nie jest w stanie. Teraz Moro jest znacznie potężniejszy niż wcześniej, a Vegeta słabszy. Czarnoksiężnik szybko chwyta go i rzuca nim mocno o skałe, mówiąc mu, że on także ukrywał swoje prawdziwe zamiary. Po zdobyciu większej mocy Moro z łatwością rzuca Son Gokū i Vegetę. Książę Saiyan próbuje zaatakować go Garlic-Hō, ale czarnoksiężnik po prostu pochłania całą technikę i tym zdobywa energię. Tymczasem na planecie Beerusa, zanudzony Beerus bierze udział w konkursie wędkarskim z Rybą Wyrocznią, Whis zauważa spadek energii na Nowej Namek. Anioł informuje towarzysza o tym. Beerus odpowiada, że planeta ta nie ma żadnego interesującego jedzenia. Wracając na Nową Namek, Gokū próbuje użyć swojej Teleportacji, aby wrócić z Vegetą do Galaktycznego Patrolu, ale nie ma wystarczającej energii, aby to zrobić. Moro atakuje wielką kulą energii, która powoduje ogromny krater, mówi, że takie potężne istoty nie istniały w jego czasach, z wyjątkiem Dai Kaiōshina. Chwyta dwóch Saiyan za szyję i pochłania ich ostatnią energię. Zmienił się jego wygląd, na nieco młodszego. Raspberry podchodzi i używa swojego Scoutera do wykazania położenia wiosek na planecie, które powinny posiadać smocze kule. Gdy Moro udaje się do najbliższej wioski, Raspberry pyta, czy obaj Saiyanie nie żyją. Czarnoksiężnik mówi mu, że ci, którzy są pozbawieni energii, zginą na własną rękę i się nimi nie interesuje. Pobliscy Nameczanie idą do Son Gokū i Vegety, by zobaczyć czy oddychają. Na Ziemi wściekła Bulma mówi, jak minął tydzień od odejścia Gokū i Vegety, Mister Satan i Bra lecą razem z nią. Udają się do Tights, by Bulma mogła użyć komunikatora, aby skontaktować się z Jaco. W międzyczasie w kwaterze Galaktycznego Patrolu Mels wraca, by zobaczyć czy Dobry Majin Bū w końcu się obudził. Jaco nawiązuje kontakt z Bulmą, która prosi o wysłanie jej statku, ponieważ chce polecieć po Vegetę i Gokū , ale Jaco szybko się z nią rozłącza, zanim udziela odpowiedzi. Trzy dni później na Nowej Namek, Mūri obserwuje Son Gokū i Vegetę, którzy odrobinę wyzdrowiali dzięki Esce, który ich lekko uzdrowił. Poinformowano ich, że podczas snu Moro zaatakował trzy wioski i uzyskał trzy smocze kule. Właśnie wtedy czują moc przeciwnika, gdy zaczyna atakować wioskę Tsuburi'ego. Gokū ubolewa nad faktem, że nie może się tam teleportować, by pomóc, Mūri mówi mu, że w ostateczności mają asymilację. Kilkadziesiąt najsilniejszych wojowników z wiosek połączyło się, tworząc potężnego wojownika, który udaje się do wioski, aby stawić czoło Morowi. Jednak natychmiast zostaje zabity po pierwszym ataku. Nameczanie są zszokowani, ponieważ Moro nawet się nie obejrzał a zdołał go zabić jednym ciosem. Mūri i pozostali nameczanie tracą powoli nadzieję. Vegeta zauważa, że siła Moro się zwiększa. Lamentują, bo jedynie co mogą zrobić to się ukryć. Gokū pyta, w jaki sposób czarnoksiężnik jest w stanie znaleźć smocze kule, książę Saiyan odpowiada, że Moro lokalizuje wioski wokół Namek, poprzez wykrywanie ki w taki sam sposób, w jaki Freeza dawno temu. Son Gokū sugeruje, by ocaleni Nameczanie uciekli z wiosek na jakiś czas i ukryli swoją energię, aby czarnoksiężnik nie mógł ich znaleźć ani pozostałych smoczych kul. W wiosce Tsuburi'ego Raspberry przeszukuje domy, aby znaleźć smocze kule, lecz nic nie znalazł. Moro wskazuje dom, w którym znajduje się smocza kula, a Raspberry pyta znajomego, czy może wykryć ich lokalizację, chociaż czarnoksiężnik nie odpowiada i zamiast tego wskazuje kolejną w oddali. Na Ziemi w Boskim Pałacu Dendego wyczuwa, że na jego domowej planecie dzieje się coś strasznego. W tym momencie pojawia się obok niego Piccolo, odczuwając ten sam niepokój i zastanawia się, czy ma to coś wspólnego z Gokū i Vegetą, którzy opuścili Ziemię kilka dni wcześniej. Moro kontynuuje szukanie smoczych kul, ma teraz sześć i udaje się na miejsce ostatniej kuli. Gokū i Vegeta wyczuwają, że czarnoksiężnik zbliża się prosto do ich miejsca, Saiyanin wyrusza na spotkanie z nim. Vegeta idzie za nim, ale najpierw pyta Muri'ego, co o nim myśli, ponieważ kiedyś zabijał Nameczan. Mūri mówi mu, że to nie jest coś, o czym można zapomnieć, ale nie wyrażają urazy, ponieważ chcą, aby ich planeta została zachowana w pokoju. Książę dołącza do Son Gokū i mówi mu, że jeśli przeżyje, to by zadbał o ty aby planeta została przywrócona do dawnych czasów. Moro przybywa na miejsce ostatniej smoczej kuli. Jest zaskoczony, widząc, że dwóch Saiyanów wciąż żyje, ale mówi im, że tym razem zginą. Son Gokū i Vegeta chcą się przemienić w jakąś formę, ale nie mogą ponieważ obrażenia z poprzedniej potyczki wciąż mają na nich wpływ. Lecą, więc w kierunek statku kosmicznego Mora, lecz przed nimi pojawia się statek kosmiczny Galaktycznego Patrolu a na mim Mels. Mężczyzna strzela do statku Mora, który traci silnik i spada. Moro wylatuje przez dach, a ściga statek kosmiczny Melsa. Mels skacze w stronę Mora i wyrzuca na niego elastyczną pułapkę, która go uwięziła. Son Gokū pyta Melsa, czy zamierzają zabrać go z powrotem do więzienia, bo jest uwięziony, ale mężczyzna odpowiada, że nie zatrzyma go na długo. Właśnie wtedy Jaco i Dobry Majin Bū spadają ze statku, chociaż Bū wciąż śpi. Jaco wyjaśnia, że wcześniej się obudził, ale od tamtej pory cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną i jest już poza nią. Mimo to Bū w końcu się budzi i Jaco mówi Vegecie, że Majin jest teraz w stanie zabezpieczyć magię Moro dzięki medium Galaktycznego Patrolu, które przywróciło Bu stare wspomnienia Wielkiego Boga światów. Po zobaczeniu Moro, Bū pamięta go, jak gdyby sam był Wielkim Bogiem światów i gniewa się z powodu liczby jego przyjaciół, których zabił w przeszłości. Moro uwalnia się i przygotowuje się do walki z Bū. Majin atakuje Moro, który przywołuje ścianę ognia z ziemi, lecz Bū po prostu przechodzi przez nią i mocno uderza Mora. Majin nadal wywiera nacisk, podczas gdy inni pod wrażeniem obserwują jego siłą, podczas gdy on nadal dominuje nad swoim przeciwnikiem. Vegeta pyta Gokū, czy zauważył, że energia Bū nie spada, a energia Mora nie wywiera na niego takiego samego efektu, jak na nich. Moro pyta go, skąd ma takie zdolności, a Bū po tych słowach się śmieje. Dobry Bū kontynuuje walkę z Morem, wykazując przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Ataki ki Mora nie są w stanie uszkodzić Bū z powodu jego unikalnej struktury ciała i regeneracji. Jak zauważa Son Gokū, Bū wydaje się znacznie silny niż wcześniej przy jego innych pojedynkach. Mels zastanawia się, czy ma to coś wspólnego z uwolnieniem u niego potencjału. Moro robi się wściekły, wierząc, że nigdy by nie przegrał, gdyby miał dostęp do swojej pełnej mocy magicznej. Bū nazywa go słabeuszem i tworzy cztery dodatkowe ramiona ze swojego ciała, po czym uderza przeciwnika i wyrzuca go na ziemię. Son Gokū jest podekscytowany siłą Majina, a Mels mówi do Bū, by unieruchomił przeciwnika. Majin unieruchomił Mora, ale nagle niebo robi się ciemne. Gdy wszyscy zastanawiają się, co się dzieje, wkrótce zauważają, że Porunga został wezwany. Raspberry jest odpowiedzialny za przyzwanie smoka za pomocą Eski i zabicie innych nameczan którzy stanęli mu na drodze, w tym Muri'ego. Porunga oświadcza, że spełni wszystkie trzy życzenia, a Raspberry najpierw poprosi o przywrócenie zrowia, ponieważ ledwo stoi na nogach. Gokū i Vegeta lecą w kierunku Porungi, podczas gdy Moro telepatycznie kontaktuje się z Raspberrym i prosi go, by poprosił smoka o przywrócenie jemu pełnej mocy magicznej. Raspberry waha się jednak, Moro grozi mu i spełnia jego życzenie. Moro natychmiast odczuwa wzrost mocy, wstaje i kieruje się w stronę Porungi, wyprzedzając Gokū i Vegetę po drodze. Podczas gdy Raspberry pragnie zostać wysłanym na odległą planetę, Moro nagle pojawia się za nim i przedziurawia mu klatkę piersiową ręką, zabijając go. Tymczasem Mels, Jaco i Bū wsiadają na statek kosmiczny pilotowany przez Irica i zmierzają w stronę Mora. Inne życzenie Mora zostaje spełnione i Porunga znika. Son Gokū i Vegeta przybywają na miejsce zbyt późno i zauważają, że wokół ich zmarło wiele nameczan. Przybywa Galaktyczny Patrol, Moro żegna się i opuszcza obszar niezauważony, tłumiąc ki. Bū używa swoich mocy do uzdrowienia Eski, ale nie jest w stanie uleczyć innych nameczan. Właśnie wtedy planeta zaczyna się trząść, gdy Moro zaczął wysysać energię z tej planety. Majin Bū przywraca Gokū i Vegecie ich pełnie sił, ale kiedy Gokū odwraca się, by mu podziękować, widzi Wielkiego Boga światów. Wyjaśnia, że dopóki Moro nie zostanie pokonany, zamieni się miejscami z Bū i że nadal jest szansa na uratowanie Nowej Namek. Gokū przygotowuje swoją Natychmiastową Transmisję, i razem z Vegetą i Wielki Bogiem światów teleportują się do Mora. Moro nadal czerpie energię od istot i planety Nowej Namek, Mels, Jaco i Esca uciekają na pokład statku kosmicznego Galaktycznego Patrolu. Tymczasem Son Gokū i Vegeta we formie Super Saiyanina Blue wraz z Wielkim Bogiem Światów pojawiają się w miejscu gdzie znajduje się Moro i szarżują na niego. Po paru atakach zdają sobie sprawę, że atakują jego kolony i zastanawia się, gdzie jest prawdziwy Moro i skąd pochłania energię. Wielki Bóg Światów zauważa go w pobliżu i gdy Gokū ponownie próbuje go zaatakować, Vegeta powstrzymuje go, mówiąc, że Saiyanie nie są w stanie przetrwać w próżni kosmosu. Wielki Bóg Światów wyrusza, by stawić czoło Morowi samemu, ale nie jest w stanie sprawić mu żadnych problemów, ponieważ łatwo blokuje i kontratakuje wszystkie jego ataki. Moro uderza go wystarczająco mocno, aby oddalić Wielkiego Boga Światów dalej w głąb kosmosu, gdzie Son Gokū i Vegeta nie są w stanie zobaczyć, co się dzieje. W tym samym czasie Mels zostaje poinformowany przez Irica, że Moro i Wielki Bóg Światów opuścili orbitę Nowej Namek. Wielki Bóg Światów ściga Mora w kosmosie, wykonując potężny atak energetyczny, ale Moro połyka całą technikę, stając się coraz silniejszym i uderza Boga, który ląduje w pobliską asteroidę. Twierdzi, że umiejętności Shinjana nie będą go już niepokoić, ponieważ przekroczył swój limit mocy. Jednak Wielki Bóg Światów stoi i nakazuje Morowi wrócić do Galaktycznego Więzienia, inaczej ponownie zapieczętuje go swoją magią. Moro go ignoruje, wiedząc, że brakuje mu mocy Boga, którą kiedyś miał i nawet nie jest w stanie rozpocząć ataku. Mels podjeżdża obok Son Gokū i Vegety, którzy wsiadają na statek. Mels mówi dwóm Saiyanom, że jest pewny, iż Wielki Bóg Światów nie może wykonać Kai Kai Matoru, z powodu podziału Bū w przeszłości między jego dobre i złe połówki. Przypuszcza, że zamiast tego moc Boga, którą niegdyś posiadał Wielki Bóg Światów, została przekazana złej połowie Bū. Gdzie indziej Wielki Bóg Światów dzielnie walczy przeciwko Morowi. Bóg widzi wizję przeszłości, kiedy Gokū pokonał Czystego Msjina Bū za pomocą Genki Damy i zdaje sobie sprawę, że kiedy został zabity, jego moc zniknęła wraz z nim. Na pokładzie statku Melsa, Vegeta zdaje sobie sprawę, iż jedynym sposobem na wykonanie ich zadania jest teraz czysta brutalna siła, a nie techniki ki. Mels pyta Saiyanów, czy mogą zapewnić mu, że są silniejsi niż Moro. Książę Saiyan odpowiada, że są silniejsi jako Super Saiyanem Blue przy pełnej mocy. Mels wkłada skafander kosmiczny i chce ściągnąć Mora na Nową Namek. Mels ratuje Wielkiego Boga Światów przed końcowym ciosem i dołącza do jego boku, pytając, czy jest w stanie użyć techniki Kai Kai. Bóg potwierdza, że może, a Mels zaczyna odwracać uwagę Mora. Oślepia go swoimi odrzutowymi butami, a Wielki Bóg Światów teleportuje się z nim na Nową Namek, gdzie Son Gokū i Vegeta czekają na niego. Moro wydaje się chwalić energią, która pozostała na planecie, aby mógł się ją posilić. Kiedy Vegeta mówi mu, że zamierza go zniszczyć, Moro śmieje się, mówiąc im, że zapomnieli o trzecim życzeniu. W Galaktycznym Więzieniu dwóch funkcjonariuszy Galaktycznego Patrolu oceniają szkody wyrządzone po ucieczce Mora. Po kontroli udają się do wieży kontrolnej, gdzie widzą innego członka Galaktycznego Patrolu, który wsadza rodzeństwo Macareni do celi. W tym czasie promień z planety Nowej Namek uderza w Galaktyczny Więzień. Doprowadza to do tego, że wszystkie pomieszczenia, w których są więźniowie się otworzyły. Skazańcy się wydostają, w tym Saganbo, który prowadzi grupę więźniów. Kradnie broń jednemu z strażników i żąda, by jego statek kosmiczny został zwrócony. Prosi także więźniów, by się do niego przyłączyli. Jaco i Mels są wciąż na pokładzie statku kosmicznego. Zostają poinformowani przez Irico o ataku w Galaktycznym Więzieniu. Esca wtedy przypomina sobie trzecie życzenie Mora: Aby wszyscy więźniowie wyszli na wolność. W tym czasie na planecie Nowej Namek Moro mówi, a zatem potwierdza treść trzeciego życzenia. Pojawia się ogromny statek kosmiczny, prowadzony przez więźniów, który strzela falą energii w Son Gokū, Vegetę i Dai Kaiōshina wojownicy uniknęli promienia. Saganbo kłania się przed Morem. Czarnoksiężnik chwali go za małą armię, którą przywiózł ze sobą i daje im więcej energii. Son Gokū i Vegeta wyczuwają wzrost energii u przeciwników, więc przemieniają się w Super Saiyanina Blue i wraz z Dai Kaiōshinem walczą z więźniami. Mają nad nimi przewagę. Saganbo nakazuje walczyć więźniom lub ryzykować powrotem do więzienia. Moro ponownie zaczyna wchłaniać energię Gokū i Vegety. Vegeta wraca do formy Super Saiyanina God, a Son Gokū szarżuje na Mora, ale wraca do formy Super Saiyanina 3 i zostaje powalony przez Saganba. Więźniowie uderzają też Vegetę i wyczerpanego Wielkiego Boga Światów. Saiyanie przemieniają się w Super Saiyaninów i walczą z więźniami. Son Gokū pyta Mora, dlaczego to wszystko robi. Czarnoksiężnik odpowiada, że chce stworzyć idealną galaktykę, w której może spożywać planety, kiedy chce. Nienawidzi też tego rodzaju pokoju, którzy ludzie chcą zachować. Twierdzi, że trzeba ich wytępić. Saiyanie wracają do podstawowych form. Mels i Jaco udają się na Nową Namek, aby pomóc swoim towarzyszom. Używają zaawansowanej broni by zestrzelić więźniów. A Esca wykorzystuje swoją zdolność uzdrawiania do przywrócenia sił Wielkiemu Bogowi Światów. Son Gokū prosi towarzyszy, by złapali się za ręce, ponieważ chce użyć Natychmiastowej Transmisji i przenieść się do Głównej Siedziby Galaktycznego Patrolu. Wielki Bóg Światów prze teleportował siebie i Escę. Vegeta nie chce opuścić swojej dumy i mówi Gokū, by przeniósł się bez niego. Nie mając innego wyboru, Son Gokū teleportuje wszystkich oprócz Vegety. Vegeta dogania statek kosmiczny Irico i domaga się wpuszczenia go do środka. Gdy więźniowie ścigają statek, Irico dodaje prędkości i ucieka więźniom. Irico mówi Vegecie, że oni również wracają do Centrali, ale Vegeta zmusza go do podróży w inne miejsce: na planetę Yardrat. Postacie Postacie pierwszoplanowe * Son Gokū (pozytywny), * Vegeta (neutralny), * Mels (pozytywny), * Jaco (pozytywny), * Moro (negatywny), * Dobry Majin Bū (pozytywny). Postacie drugoplanowe * Król Galaktyki (pozytywny), * Dai Kaiōshin (pozytywny), * Południowy Kaiōshin (pozytywny), * Raspberry (negatywny), * Saganbo (negatywny), * Mūri (pozytywny), * Esca (pozytywny), Postacie trzecioplannowe * Bulma (pozytywna), * Mister Satan (pozytywny), * Tights (pozytywna), * Bra (pozytywna), * Tsuburi (pozytywny), * Tanissh (pozytywny), * Nameczański „Zbawiciel”, * Beerus (neutralny), * Whis (pozytywny) * Rybia Wyrocznia (pozytywna), * Jiya (pozytywny), * Irico (pozytywny), * Ghetti Macareni (negatywny), * Pasta Macareni (negatywny), * Penne Macareni (negatywna), * Piccolo (pozytywny), * Dende (pozytywny), * Mister Popo (pozytywny), * Porunga (pozytywny). Pojedynki * Son Gokū kontra Vegeta, * Mister Satan, Son Gokū i Vegeta kontra Mels, * Dai Kaiōshin i Południowy Kaiōshin kontra Moro (wspomnienie), * Pasta Macareni kontra policja planety Jung, * Mels kontra Pasta Macareni, * Vegeta (Bazowa forma/Super Saiyanin/Super Saiyanin God) kontra Moro, * Vegeta (Super Saiyanin God/Super Saiyanin Blue/Bazowa forma) kontra Moro, * Vegeta kontra Moro, * Son Gokū kontra Moro, * Son Gokū i Vegeta kontra Moro, * Nameczański „Zbawiciel” kontra Moro, * Mels i Irico kontra Moro, * Dobry Majin Bū kontra Moro, * Son Gokū (Super Saiyanin Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyanin Blue) i Wielki Bóg Światów kontra Moro, * Wielki Bóg Światów kontra Moro, * Mels kontra Moro, * Son Gokū (Perfekcyjny Super Saiyanin Blue), Vegeta (Perfekcyjny Super Saiyanin Blue) i Wielki Bóg Światów kontra Więźniowie, * Son Gokū (Super Saiyanin 3) kontra Saganbo, * Vegeta (Super Saiyanin God/Bazowa forma) kontra Więźniowie, * Son Gokū (Super Saiyanin/Bazowa forma) i Vegeta (Super Saiyanin/Bazowa forma) kontra Więźniowie, * Mels i Jaco kontra Więźniowie. Rozdziały mangi Przypisy Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Sagi Dragon Ball Super Kategoria:Dragon Ball Super